sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Sphene(Deyvan Salez)
This is a fan character named Deyvan Salez. Apperance Green Sphene is a short gem, with thick and long dark green hair, light green eyes similar to that of an Emerald, round face and small lips. Her body is thin, and shape is that of a normal gem. She wears a brown bracelet in her arms, and another scratched yellow one in her other arm. She wears small green boots, and is generally small on the legs. Weapon Hwr weapon is a small scythe, capable of piercing strong objects and people in close range. It isn't very big, though it isn't heavy in return. Personality Green Sphene is a kind, shy, but smart gem. She is capable of planning whilst in battle, and under pressure, and is kind to people around her. She has trouble interacting with people, since she tends to be a lot less open and expressive to people who aren't close to her, but she still has good times with her friends, even if they aren't close. She's also shy to new people, and generally doesn't interact with people she's uncomfortable with. She can be very nervous too. History Long ago, she was made with intent to be a normal gem. However upon colonizing a planet for White Diamond she was fighting an alien. That alien, before dying, gave a final strike Green Sphene, which caused her to get a curse in which she travels through dimensions randomly. At first she was scared, but took time to get used to this. She made many friends that she sadly couldn't get to see for a long time. But something changed. She met a gem named Meteorite, and was able to become very good friends with him. They were nice to each other, liked their personalities, and fought together well. She even revealed that she travelled through dimensions to him. Meteorite was upset by this, since Green Sphene couldn't see Meteorite a lot. She departed away, and discovered a dimension with the aliens that cursed her. She was able to learn how to control her dimension travelling abilites, but only to a certain degree. She could now visit dimensions at will, but still could get randomly thrown to another, and sometimes the travelling at will didn't work. One day, Green Sphene met Steven(canon). The two also became friends, and helped out with a mission that all of the Crystal Gems were struggling with. Her extra help made it possible to poof the Corrupted Gem, along with the others helping. She opened up to Steven, and Steven did too. With Green Sphene being able to travel dimensions, answered some of Steven's questions. then rp stuff happens Abilities Basic era 1 gem abilites and.. * The ability to travel dimensions- Green Sphene is able to travel through worlds, she doesn't have full control of this ability, but she is able to control it well enough to use it when she wants, though she gets tired from this and this ability doesn't always work.(NOTE SHE DOESN’T HAVE THIS IN GEMSTUCK) * Super speed-Green Sphene is incredbily fast, but she gets fatigued from this. * Telekinesis- Green Sphene is able to use telekinesis to lift objects and people in the air. She isn't really proficent with this ability though. Main weaknesses * Nervous-She gets nervous when doing actions, causing her to stutter, stop for a second, and sometimes do nothing, but she became less nervous when she started fighting with Meteorite * Fatigue- She can get tired by doing actions. Just like humans, she can restore her energy by resting. * Not very proficent at fighting- She isn't one to fight a lot, though she has some skills from Meteorite. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters